femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tsukiyo Nekogami (Erotibot)/@comment-24.192.251.216-20170520082843
I think the "Erotibot" (not real name but more of an accurate description) in Showtime's Forbidden Science might be a reference to her as their outfits are just about the same. (scroll down to Josie Castro) http://www.celebritymoviearchive.com/tour/source.php/5314 I don't know how to use a wiki so someone would have to add her entry though. For such a major cable production there's not a lot of good info I can find, The Erotibot, Cheryl is part of a scheme to steal peoples' memories or something like that through her boss Dante's VR sex club, basically the whole episode she appears in is a bit of a nod to Strange Days with enhancing sexual pleasure by watching yourself screwing some girl and you feeling BOTH, once through your body and again through the headset. Turns out the sex club is a ruse and they steal info from cops and politicians that utilise it while they're too high on their own 'ecstacy' to realise it, then sell it to the highest bidder. She even meets her demise through the same method, electricution, though it's a very odd sequence. A ''good ''cop that went 'underthecovers' to bust them is getting it on with Cheryl when they figure out he's not there just for fun, and the fembot starts choking the life out of him, so he... Breaks a nearby lamp's lightbulb(?) and sticks his finger in the coil, electrocuting them both before they find out who sent him. It's been awhile since it's aired here so the setup might not be 100% accurate, but that sex scene sure stood out! Would that even work? I can't imagine a light would be enough to kill you if YOU weren't the one made of metal. I mean, they tell you not to stick a FORK in there, not your finger. It's a very odd scene that I'm sure distracted any actual scientists enjoying their porn there for the rest of the episode. Too funny. The surviving villainess gets a good one at the end, too. Strangely, despite being the true obvious leader of the gang, and also trying to halt the investigators at the end, she's billed only as "dante's girlfriend" on imdb it seems. Ok, so, she's got more screentime than him, she clearly runs the gang from behind the scenes, she has more LINES than him, and is also the one to start initiating torture of the good cop, but after all that she doesn't earn herself a name? That's crazy! Anyway you know how I mentioned they steal people's memories and put them in flash cards to be sold or used for blackmail? Well, the other investigators find the now-deceased cop's memory chip, which includes going all the way up to his death. Now you remember how I mentioned this setup feels a LOT like Strange Days? Yep, rather than confront her, when she figures out where the dead cop's wife lives and comes to take her out, they get the drop on "Dante's Girlfriend" and strap a VR helmet on her and she gets a triple-play of his final ride on earth, seems to kill her since she's reacting like she's the one being electrocuted now, then suddenly stops moving even as it still plays. Quite an innovative way to go! I wish the series remained popular because that strip club spy network ep was one of the best hours of lewd cable TV I've ever seen. I do remember it got quite a nice little blitz, but being 8 years old little of the material remains up.